Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Selection, Hunger Games, Divergent
by OdeliaLovesBooks
Summary: What if some fiction books existed in the same universe, just at different points in history? It would be bizarre right? Well, now find out what happened in society, starting from Harry Potter in his nursing home, all the way to Tris Prior's diary. In between those POVs, this story includes Percy Jackson, America Singer and Katniss Everdeen. What happened to society?
1. Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Harry Potter's POV:

I sit in my wheelchair on the front porch staring out to the mountain before me. I watch the trees blowing in the wind and the occasional bird flying by. I feel the breeze aginst my wrinkled face, and I remove my glasses so I can feel it more on my eyes. I can now only see a blur, so I close my eyes.

I think of all that's happened in my life. It seems so long ago since me and my friends defeated Voldemort. Of course that's probably because it _was_ a long time ago. Around seventy years ago.

Since then wizards haven't been as careful with their magic. They thought that thev'e gotten over that worst, that nothing could be as bad as Voldemort. They were right of course, but at least Voldemort could be _stopped_. What has now happened was one word: Muggles. The muggles found out about us, and now the feared has happened. Science experiments, horrible ones. The smart wizards retreated, and went undercover. But thousands had been captured. The joke was on them though. They used scanners and such. And electronics interfered with magical properties. The muggles couldn't find much out, so they needed more wizards. I went to live with the Dursley's with Ginny so I wouldn't be suspected. Ron moved to a different country. Hermione thought she could move back with her Parents in Australia, but they didn't remember her. She moved back to Britain and she got back together with Ron. But she couldn't use magic anymore. Nobody could. It's because the muggles discovered the ministry of magic. They found out how wizards could track underage ones, and made it technological. They could track anyone using magic. They have captured millions of wizards and witches throughout the world with it. Mostly kids. It's sad, because those kids who are found, who used their magic on accident, have to spend their whole life in a science lab.

That's what happened to James. I start to tear up. Every wizard shows signs of being one at one point of their life. So James, mine and Ginny's oldest, did it one time. Days later the authorities came to our house, and took James from us. We fought all we could, but we had destroyed our wands years ago, in fear of being located. And the Police had guns. They wounded my and tasered Ginny, and took James away. Then they scanned the whole lot of us. Me, Ginny, Albus and Lily. Thank goodness it malfunctioned the first three times, sparing me, Lily and Ginny. But Albus was taken as well. James was seven. Albus was four. Lily was three at the time, and didn't remember it, thank goodness, but when she was fourteen we told her.

As of right now, Lily works in my nursing home. Turns out, she was a squib. I thank whoevers out there every day for that fact. She was never found out, and when she turned eighteen, when she got scanned, she passed the test. When I turned sixty-nine I went to this nursing home, and so did Ron, Ginny, George, Colin Creevy, and Lee Jordan. My dear Lily joined the staff here, and she helped take care of us, still does. Hermione died years ago, when we were twenty seven. She had a severe lung cancer.

I now open my eyes and put my glasses back on. Lily walks towards me, red hair flowing in the breeze, and green eyes like mine shining. She looks almost exactly like my mom did.

"Hey, dad, we got really interesting news." She looks grave.

"I take it it's not good news." I think of all my friends here, and wonder if they're all right.

"You take it correctly. It's World War Three beginning. America has attacked China over Taiwan, and all their allies had to join in. We don't know what will happen."

"Thank you for the news. Did you tell the others yet, Lily?"

"No, I will go do that now. You should come back in. You are going to catch a death of cold." She warns.

"Okay, Thank you for the information, I will be right in." I tell her. She hugs me, then walks in.

I think about WWIII. And then don't. I don't want to stress the short time I have left in life. I won't participate in it myself, and in the meanwhile, I'll just stay with my friends. I release the thought of war from my head, and wheel myself into the building.

 **I hope you like this chapter. The next will be about Percy Jackson, and his life when he** _ **Should**_ **be 80 years old. (Hint for the next chapter) :). Please wait for the next! BTW, sorry if this chapter was kinda sad for you. The next will be happier, I think, but no promises! Anyway, please, please, please review! I want to carry this froward and continue, so if you want the next chapter, please review! I need to know if people will read it. Love, OdeliaLovesBooks**


	2. Percy Jackson

**Chapter 2**

Percy Jackson's POV:

Hello. My name is Percy Jackson. And I didn't want to be a half-blood. But that was a long time ago. About maybe seventy years. It's hard to tell, because I _look_ like I'm forty. Confusing right? Well here is what happened, about a week after we defeated Gaia.

 **Flashback:**

 _I walked into the elevator in the Empire State Building, wondering why we've been called. Oh, by the way, we means: me, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Nico and Reyna. The whole gang. I crammed into the corner right by the buttons that appeared when Annabeth put the key in. I pressed the 600 button before anyone else could. I like pressing buttons._

 _The elevator was hot as we shot through the sky, and I held on to Annabeth for a second so I wouldn't lose balance. Apparently she also needed my help to stay upright._

 _She smiles. "Thanks." she said._

" _Sure." I replied. Yeah, Another great save from the Persassy._

 _The elevator dinged and we strutted into the great realm of Olympus. Filled with nymphs, carts with heavenly food, and a huge majestic palace that formed into the blue sky._

 _We walk down the paths dodging random people as we hurry towards Mount Olympus._

 _We get into the palace silently, and waltz into the great room with 20 feet thrones, all filled with their Owner, each major god of Olympus, sitting on their personalized seat._

 _Jason looks like he's about to speak, but it might not leave a good impression, since he's Roman. I mean seriously, he was wearing his Camp_ Jupiter _T-Shirt._

" _Hi, Y'all" I bantered out. You might be wondering if I made a good choice to address them like that, but after All I've been through, I've learned that some are worse than the humans and don't deserve much respect._

 _The powerful beings ignored me and Zeus spoke out._

" _Demigods, saviours of Olympus, we have came to present to you a gift. Well, last time it didn't work out the way we wanted, and the person declined our_ very _generous gift. So this time we will not present the gift to become a god,"_

 _I heard Frank whisper to Hazel "He actually_ did _turn down immortality. I thought he made that up to make himself sound cooler."_

 _Zeus continued. "So instead we will give you something we like to call a freeze. What it does is you can use it at any time, and it makes your body and health be the exact same condition as when you use it. The one we are giving you is worth 50 years. You each get one. If you want it of course."_

 _We all stared, mouths gaping for a little while. But eventually we all exclaimed our yeses._

 **Flashback:**

So yeah, that's what happened. Me and Annabeth chose to use it when we were 40. Because there is a kinda a strategy to it. To live longer, you do it when you're older, but you don't want to wait till too late, because when you're a demigod, you don't know when you're going to die. So me and Annabeth did it at 40. Unfortunately, our kids still age normally, so right now my oldest is almost 50 years old living her own life.

Suddenly, there the sky goes a bit dimmer, and this strong feeling goes out of my body, and I immediately feel weaker. Annabeth rushes down the stairs, and says

"Percy. We lost the freeze." We lost it?

"How could we of? It should last like 20 more years?" I reply.

"I don't know." Those three words she rarely uses.

The front door bursts open, and a slightly overweight satyr barges in.

"I just came from Olympus." said a panting Grover.

"What's happening? We just lost our Freezes." I explained

"Since there has been more conflict here in America, they a leaving early!"

Annabeth speaks up. "The gods? Leaving? No, they can't, it's just been, like, a few thousand years!"

Confused, I said "Leaving? What do you mean? This is their home."

Annabeth, always the know-it-all, explained "You know they always move west. They are moving west early this time."

"To- to where?" I manage to get out.

"To China or the middle east, most likely."

"What about us?" I ask.

"I'm staying here." Said Grover.

"So am I." Put in Annabeth.

"Okkaayy… I guess that means I'm staying too." I say. I had no choice really.

We all smile at each other, and stare at the dying sunset.

"This means no more monsters right?" I ask.

"Oh, no." Annabeth said gravely. "This means no one to fight them off."

I shiver, and anticipate the rough future.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have one word fro that: Schoolwork. Anyway, Hoped you liked that chapter! Please review! It really motivates me to write more chapters. Anyways, I hope you have a good week!**


End file.
